


Easter in a New Light

by firesign10



Series: A New Light [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam show Cas some things about Easter, and learn something from her as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter in a New Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Easter prompt from [](http://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/profile)[emmatheslayer](http://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/): [In a New Light](http://firesign10.livejournal.com/1318497.html), Easter egg hunt

 

"I don't understand what colored eggs have to do with the birth of Christ," said Castiel. She sounded confused, and her face reflected that confusion as she looked back and forth between Dean and Sam, seeking an explanation.

"Don't sweat it," said Dean nonchalantly. "Just a good excuse for a ham dinner and candy. Lots of candy." A smile spread over his face as he apparently envisioned said candy.

Cas looked even more perplexed. "Pigs? Why do people eat pigs to celebrate His rising?" She pouted, shaking her head and making her dark curly hair bounce. "I do not understand humans sometimes.

Sam drew her against him, stroking her hair as he explained. "Humans are not always understandable, Cas. There are probably pagan rituals that the Christians adapted, just like Christmas and Halloween, that have evolved through the years. Some of them are less about Christ and more about family and domestic traditions. We could research them at some point, if you like, but for right now, let's see about some something to eat." He smiled down at her, kissing her willing pink mouth. "Let's check out what the local diner is offering for Easter dinner."

The local diner offered a surprisingly delicious ham dinner; the ham was succulent and glazed with brown sugar and pineapple, and the sides were simple but well-prepared. The Winchesters ate heartily, and Cas sampled everything before deciding on some wafter thin ham slices and ambrosia on the side.

"Glad y'all enjoyed the dinner," said their waitress, a motherly woman in a pastel pink uniform. "We bake our hams right here. Best ones around these parts!" She smiled as she cleared the dishes. "If y'all are staying over, come on down for the Egg Hunt tomorrow. It's at Stuckey's farm, about a mile down from herr. Bring yer kids, if ya got 'em." She moved away with her tray full of dirty dishes, leaving them to relax over coffee and fresh lemon meringue pie.

"Egg hunt? What is that?" Castiel scrunched her face up. "How do the eggs get away?"

Dean snickered and then yelped as Sam kicked him under the table. "We'll go tomorrow and you can see, baby."

The next morning saw them driving out to Stuckey's farm. They found the hunt easily, as theere were many cars parked in a field right off the road. The crowd was half adults busy herding children; the children themselves were running around with empty baskets clutched in their hands, squealing in anticipation of the hunt.

"GO!" yelled a booming voice--presumably Farmer Stuckey himself--and the children hurled themselves into the field. They scattered across the grass and stubble, diligently searching everywhere for--

"Oh!" exclaimed Cas. "Look how pretty!" Little fists were being raised in jubilation, clutching eggs of every rainbow hue--turquoise, purple, pink, yellow, bright green. Round faces were wreathed in smiles, happy laughter pealed over the field, and little cries of victory announced the discovery of every egg. Tiny feet in sneakers and mary janes raced here and there, and the occasional collision just added to the merriment.

Sam and Dean exchanged an amused look. They'd never done this themselves--the vagaries of their childhood had pre-empted such activities--but they enjoyed a moment of peace, of seeing what it was they sought to protect in such a happy pursuit. And Cas...

Cas was watching raptly, one hand clutching Sam's, practically bouncing in her own joy. As the hunt wound down, the last eggs triumphantly obtained, she sighed happily. The walked back to the car, wrapped up in the innocence of the happy children and their prizes.

"So, the eggs do not run away at all," mused Cas.

"No, baby," said Sam as he nuzzled her hair. She leaned against him as they walked, reaching out a hand to Dean as well. "No running."

"Well," she said idly. "Why would they? They want to be found by those sweet children."

Sam and Dean looked at each other over her head. Cas never failed to show them a new perspective, even to jaded hunters.

"Yeah, Cas, I guess they do," said Dean gruffly.


End file.
